


We’re [Making] Malachite Now

by kkj



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby malachite au, Cunnilingus, Discussion of Abortion, Drug Use, F/F, Fellatio, Human AU, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Masturbation, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Trans Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, Verbal Abuse, watersports mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkj/pseuds/kkj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malachite was most definitely not a planned pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The mood of the beach side condominium was calm and quiet. Jasper was off at the gym and that left Lapis to be by her lonesome. Yes, she missed the other to some extent but due to her current state she liked it better when the other wasn’t hovering over her checking her temperature or stroking her belly. Yes she was pregnant, very she was pregnant, but not dying, jeesh.

Idly she sat on the balcony stroking her buddha belly, the skin was taut and warmer than any other part of her body, the baby was developing nicely and she showed her mother that she was very much alert by kicking and pressing down on Lapis’ bladder, giving the tiny woman a literal run for her money; dash to the restroom or have an accident.

Her little accidents always embarrassed her and it didn’t help that her massive oaf of a wife teased her about them.

She clicked her tongue at the thought of the other teasing her and lifted her chin, her eyes closing as well, trying her best to rid herself of the thought. Lapis casually reminded herself that she came to the balcony to relax and not to be bothered by Jasper, carefully she picked up a book she’s left for herself on the table near her chair. She took the paperback novel into her hands and opened it to the page she’d dog eared. It was a book that promised to answer all her questions about pregnancy and motherhood, but how can that be when the whole fiasco happened on very questionable terms.

Seven months ago, Lapis and Jasper were celebrating their six months anniversary, the day was complete with them going to her and Jasper’s favorite places. There first stop was the aquarium so that Lapis could spend what felt like an eternity staring at sea life. The larger of the two who was always rather impatient didn’t make one peep when Lapis spent longer than usual at the glass, she just waited beside her, a tiny hand intertwined with her own larger one.

An hour or so had passed and they finally began making their way to the restaurant that’d been reserved for their occasion. Jasper was flustered and a bit embarrassed by her choice but she knew how much Italian food meant to her girlfriend, so she went out of her way to find a mom and pop establishment all the way on the other side of town that would serve traditional Italian food, she was met with a surprise when they were seated and looking over the menu.

Lapis placed a hand over her mouth and tried her best not to laugh at the other before she confessed, “I am flattered that you found this place for me…but this is a Sicilian restaurant… similar to Italian food but not really.. but still thank you”, She giggled out the last syllable of the word and with both of her tiny hands she grabbed Jasper’s and squeezed it gently and reassuringly. Amber eyes were averted as her other hand scratched at the back of her head, she’d tried, she really did.

They both scanned their menus for awhile longer before deciding on a dish that they could share. A large plate of pasta, another Lapis favorite, Jasper wasn’t too fond of it but she would try it, After all Lapis wasn’t fond of her cultures dishes but she always tried them and tried her best to keep them down when they didn’t agree with her. There dinner was finished slowly with them chatting and reminiscing about their first few dates.Every now and again Lapis would pause their conversation so that she could wipe her large girlfriend’s mouth of the pasta sauce, Jasper was a very enthusiastic eater.

Their special night carried on without a hitch and they ended it at Jasper’s condo.

On the elevator to her floor Jasper picked Lapis up and captured her lips on a heated kiss, she’d been patient all day, just dying to get the other home. She’d almost made it to the finish line but she couldn’t stand it any longer, her tongue licked the other’s lips demanding entrance and she was obliged when Lapis opened her mouth, her own tongue tangling with the larger woman’s. With ease Jasper hoisted the tiny woman up and pressed her up against the wall of the elevator, flipping the thin fabric of her sundress up. She thanked every god she could think of for the fact that Lapis didn’t wear panties, as she wasted no time getting down on her knees in front of her tiny lover and Just as she was about to go in for the kill the bell in the elevator dinged, and immediately as it sounded the trance they were in was lifted;off of Lapis at least and she tore away from Jasper and fixed her dress and hair, stepping out into the hallway. Lapis began sashaying her way down the hall to the door that read 714. Her cheeks were colored beet red as she stood in front of the door, she wasn’t embarrassed, it was quite the opposite. Lapis was completely riled up. The tiny woman wanted her larger lover badly!

 

She’d been over enough to remember the passcode and devilishly she licked her lips before biting the lower one as she hastily entered the numerical sequence. There was and electronic beep and the sound of gears turning before the door opened. The tiny woman with cerulean tipped hair was bouncing in place as she looked over her shoulder to the blonde and smiled a goofy little grin. Jasper couldn’t help the chuckle that rumbled in her chest, she shook her head and followed the other inside, closing the door tightly behind her.

“Can we get back to what we had going in the elevator or…?”, She was silenced when Lapis hopped up onto the couch so that she was tall enough to kiss her caramel skinned goddess. She tangled her lithe fingers into golden locks as she deepened the kiss. Carefully, a giant hand came up to rest on the back of her head cradling it while the other slapped her ass, causing Lapis to break away from the other so that she could yelp.

“H-hey! Be gentle with that!”, She pouted as reached behind her to rub her now throbbing cheeks.

“Absolutely not! We’re celebrating tonight”, Jasper growled as she took this opportunity to take her shirt off and toss it aside. Lapis all but purred as she leaned up against her planting her hands on her chest, she began rubbing over Jasper’s hyper pigmented spotted and tattoo riddled skin. Finding her nipples, she pinched them and it earned her a shudder from the giant woman.

Lapis teases for awhile longer before she was pushed to lie on the couch.

She spills backwards on the couch, and quickly props herself up on her elbows so that she could glare up at her lover, but the eye contact was never made because the larger of the two was already kneeling in front of the couch and had gripped her ankle so that she could turn her. In one swift motion, Jasper turned Lapis about and pulled her to the edge of the couch, she began parting the other’s thighs but Lapis was still feeling a bit playful, she stiffened the muscles in her legs and thighs to refuse the other access for as long as she could keep her legs closed, which wasn’t long. Taking that as a challenge, the wild haired Maori forced the tiny Italian’s legs apart at first , which became easier since she was being helped. When her tiny girlfriend’s slender yet toned legs were finally spread,her heart flipped upon watching the owner of the legs lift up her own dress to expose her gooey wet pussy, Lapis’ sapphire eyes were half lidded and wanton as they stared right into amber ones hungrily.”Eat me”, was hissed in a whispered tone.

 

“For me? You shouldn’t have”, Jasper mumbled out with a crooked grin before she licked her lips ravenously. With her thumbs, she rubbed the lips together before parting them and pushing them back together enjoying the way the grool bubbled and made strings. Lapis was enjoying it as well, her eyes closed as she moaned and jittered about, the air from the motions of Jasper spreading her pussy and her own jittering, ghosting over her sensitive folds in all the right ways.

“Why..are you like this”,was panted as she tried her best to glare down at her burly lover, this was unlike her. She appreciated the foreplay but not now, if it were any other day she’d be face down ass up by now and she itched for that kind of treatment.

“Hurry up!”, She piped as she reached down and grabbed some of the blonde wavy locks, trying her best to pull her girlfriend’s face closer to her throbbing need.

Jasper played this game of tug of war with Lapis for a bit longer before she finally gave her what they both wanted. Her long tongue passed her lips and gave the soaked pussy a powerful lick from her entrance to her clit, stopping to suck at the swollen nub. A high pitched shrill escaped the smaller of the two women as she grabbed the couch pillows, tossing one in her excitement.

She covered the other’s whole cunt with her mouth and began greedily lapping up her nectar before she gently nipped and sucked at her labia, which caused Lapis to grab her own breasts. She squeezed and kneaded them together before she forced her hands up her chest to her own neck and into her own hair tugging at her raven and cerulean locks as she puffed warm air through her nostrils “F-fuck.. please Jasper”, she groaned out.

Jasper , pleased by her own actions smirked as much as she could with her tongue out, she continued her preparations for a bit longer before she reluctantly pulled away to lick her lips and busy her hands. Her left hand rubbed it’s middle finger over a certain bundle of nerves in a circular motion, causing the other to arch her back and grip the couch with even more of a vice like grip. The corners of Jasper’s lips curled even higher as her finger trailed down the dewy seam only to plunge inside to be immediately gripped and hugged by Lapis’ sweltering snatch. The larger woman’s eyebrow peaked and she hummed as her right hand trailed down her own chest , toned stomach and into her boxers to seize her throbbing erection.

A grunt escapes her as she begins thrusting her finger into the other and stroking herself at the same pace.

This self torture carried on for a few moments before Jasper could finally stand it no longer, she pulled her finger from Lapis and quickly popped it into her mouth to clean it of the other’s juices before she slid her other hand out of her boxers. Swiftly, she scooped the tiny woman into her arms causing Lapis to yelp in surprise. The unruly haired blonde scurried off to her bedroom, once there she used one of her large feet to kick the door open and then closed once they were in the room, with haste she would lie Lapis on her large bed and began wiggling out of her boxers and pants leaving them in a pile as she climbed into the bed, looming over her lover who squealed with excitement.

“How come you’re still dressed and I’m naked”, Jasper gruffed out as she cocked an eyebrow and fixed the smaller woman beneath with a glare, causing the woman in question to grasp the teal sundress she wore.

“Because I’m special..” the statement came out as a question,sapphire eyes met amber ones, lips pouted as one of her fingers came up to begin idly drawing invisible circles on her girlfriend’s chest.

“Yes.. that might be true but no dress”, she chortled as she lifted the hem of the dress and commenced peeling it up and over Lapis’ head , tossing it to join her own clothes. As soon as the raven haired woman was nude her cheeks lit up a bright crimson and she averted her eyes from her lover, she always became embarrassed at this point, thus why she liked it when the did things fast, it left her no time to think, only time to act and react. Jasper, on the other hand always grew annoyed by this and she was currently biting her tongue, she always thought she should be the one to cover up and hide since her physique wasn’t one that was considered female by societal norms. With a heavy sigh she leaned in and gently kissed the other as she reached into the nightstand nearest to them rummaging for condoms. Lapis usually asked her to wear them during their sessions, which Jasper didn’t really mind ,it just took her longer to cum if she wore them since they took away most of the feeling.

As they kissed, Jasper continued to rummage around for the condoms but was pulled away from that task when Lapis grew impatient, she felt tiny hands caressing her hardon and attempting to guide it into her warmth. She never stopped kissing the other but she brought one of her larger hands downs to stop her tip from touching Lapis’ pussy, which evoked protest. Lapis floundered and griped just moments before she found some type of resolve, she sat up as much as she could ,and pushed Jasper, who fell backwards with surprising ease. Even the muscular blonde seemed surprised by how easily she’d been pushed. Blinking in confusion her jaw fell slack to say something but a gasp was instantaneously torn from her as Lapis took her straining cock into her mouth, working feverishly to get it wet enough. She bobbed her head once, twice and then a third time before loudly slurping her way up, pulling the length from her mouth with an audible pop.

The colossal Maori just sat there in awe and let the other work, the condom completely forgotten when Lapis straddled her thighs and sunk down on her cock in one fluid motion.

“S-shit”, She hissed as her hands found the smaller woman’s hips, she’s only once or twice felt what the the other really felt like since they’d been dating and every time felt better than the last.  
She bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and her toes curled as she fought the urge to thrust, she’d wait for Lapis to give her the /okay/. Lapis’ hands rested on Jasper’s chest and she whimpered and his it took some wiggling of her hips before she ground forward trying with every ounce of her being to become comfortable enough to proceed.The petite Italian executed her preparation routine a few times more before she finally lifted herself up. This was the signal for Jasper to start moving and she eagerly began, yet at a steady pace, thrusting her hips to set a rhythm for them. She kept it slow and easy for them until Lapis signaled again that she was ready for a little more.

x

They’d been at it for an hour or so, neither of them were really keeping time at this point.They were both drenched in sweat, covered in hickeys and bruises yet neither of them seemed satisfied. Lapis wiped at her own bangs that were plastered to her forehead with her sweat before she pulled the pillows that were still on the bed close to her, one rested under her hips and another would be utilized for her head to rest on or rather for her to scream in to as Jasper pounded her.

She gripped the bed sheets as her lover pistoned into her,large hands gripping her hips tightly holding her into place.

“Oh! I-i’m gonna cum”, Lapis whined out before she buried her face in the pillow, Jasper could only grunt her acknowledgement due to how focused she was on /not/ cumming, she was trying her very best to uphold what she and Lapis had agreed on; either use a condom or pull out but it didn’t seem to be working in her favor, Jasper felt a scorching knot being tied in her abdomen which caused her to slow down her thrusts to a snail pace. Yet, her doing this earned her a groan of disapproval, Lapis looked over her shoulder with sex induced tear filled eyes and grabbed the other’s arm trying to pull her closer. She was on the very edge and just needed a little bit more.

“Please!”, she breathed out wantonly. The look she was receiving and the way her lover sounded was just tearing her apart, she wanted badly to do the right thing. To pull out and finish the other off with her mouth or her fingers but Lapis was making it hard to say ‘no’. Without a second thought, Jasper picked up speed again, one hand gripped Lapis’ waist while the other went white knuckled as she gripped the headboard. She could feel Lapis’ warm soaking pussy tremble a few times before it clenched in a vice like grip. A loud high pitched shrill escaped the Raven-blue haired woman, tears streamed down her cheeks, her toes curled and she managed to soak the bed, her and Jasper’s thighs.

Because the other had cum so violently with blinding pleasure it was only right that Jasper follow suite, with one very last thrust she came as well, filling Lapis to the brim with her hot cum. Her eyes were clenched shut, and she was still gripping the headboard as if her life depended on it.

Her ears were ringing. Slowly they both came down from their highs, but were absolutely exhausted. Groggily Jasper slid her now flaccid dick out of Lapis and plopped to lie beside her.  
Lapis, who was panting to catch her breath slumped forward so that she was lying flat on her stomach. She turned her head so that she was facing Jasper, who brought a thumb to wipe at her eyes. “Ti amo”, The smaller woman whispered as her eyes became heavier and heavier.

“Nau ko'u aloha”, Jasper murmured as she pulled her lover close and let herself be taken by slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulary:
> 
> Ti amo = I love you (Italian)  
> Nau ko'u aloha = My love is yours (Hawaiian)
> 
> Edit: The story will have minor changes done to it because I was no longer with Jasper having Vitiligo, I gave her a whole design regarding her skin/complexion. I wanted her to have a more Hawaiian/Maori look to her. 20151212 kkj


	2. Chapter 2

The next day came sooner than Jasper could have wished for. The sound of birds chattering and chirping, and the sun light already proved to be too much for her. Groggily she got out of bed scratching the rat’s nest that was her hair, reluctant to leave the bed because she adored the way Lapis was snuggled into her, but had to shut out the light! Large feet padded their way over to the windows to close the blinds and curtains. Apparently they’d been open during last nights rendezvous. A wicked smirk curled onto her lips, she didn’t mind giving the neighbors a show but she was pretty sure Lapis would be mortified, but then again, Lapis was rather wild herself, so it was a hit or miss whether she’d care or not.

With one last glance to the sleeping figure in her bed, Jasper headed to the bathroom to shower and tame her hair. She usually made quick work of this and would go off to start her morning routine leaving her girlfriend to sleep for however long she desired.

When Lapis finally woke, she began feeling around the bed for Jasper, but the wall of muscle was not there. With her eyes still closed she pouted and then rolled to lie on her back, but in doing that something felt wrong. Her eyes popped open and she lifted the covers. Her thighs felt sticky, which was rather normal for what they had done the night prior but something was definitely inside her. Lapis couldn’t remember any use of lubricant last night, so what— Her eyes widened and she tore the covers off of herself, spread her legs and immediately sunk her index finger into her pussy. She charted her period, she had another week or so before it would start so that couldn’t be the wetness she was feeling, there was only one other option at this point and she was praying that it wasn’t what she thought it was. Swallowing a lump in her throat she retrieved her finger and brought it up so that she could look at it, she squinted and used her thumb to roll the fluid against her index finger. Jasper came inside her! Lapis stood up in the bed trying to get all that was in her out before she hopped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom and flopped onto the toilet, maybe peeing would help. She whined to herself hopefully. As she urinated, some of the cum began dripping out of her. Lapis’ heart raced and she became absolutely desperate, with both index fingers she began poking and prodding inside to get what was left out. When she was satisfied with the procedure she wiped and got up to wash her hands before she stormed out of the bathroom and into Jasper’s home gym, where she knew the other would be,For some reason she would go there after a mornings shower, this Lapis never understood. The tiny woman's face was beat red with anger and frustration upon entering the gym, tears poured down her face and her hands were clenched into fists.

Jasper heard Lapis stomp her way in and gulped, she had her back to the door as she sat on a bench doing bicep curls with a dumbbell. The large Maori woman refused to turn around until she heard sniffling behind her, she whipped around and she stomach dropped at the sight before. Lapis, hair mussed and disheveled, nude and absolutely hysteric. The tiny woman was rubbing at her eyes now, her breathing was hitched and was more panting than anything. Jasper’s eyes were widened and fixed on the woman before her, bottom lip trembling as she tried to find the words to say to the other. “Lap–”, she couldn’t get all of the her name out before she felt a certain stinging sensation on her cheek, her head and bangs had followed the motion of the slap. Biting back the urge to bark at her tiny girlfriend, The large of the two narrowed ambers in her direction; glaring.

“You came in me! I asked you to wear a condom or pull out and you came inside me!”, She all but screeched at the other, her hands still balled into fists at her sides and her shoulders hunched. she bit her bottom lip before she brought her hand up to slap her girlfriend again, but Jasper caught her wrist and held it as she stood, carefully putting the dumbbell down to do so.

“Lapis.. stop.. calm down”, She sighed as she pulled the tiny blue haired woman into a hug.

She buried her face into Jasper’s chest and sobbed. Picking the other up like one might hold a child, Jasper sat back down on the bench with her, rubbing her back soothingly.

“Lapis.. I did not, and would not do that on purpose…I couldn’t find a condom and I told you that, but you insisted it was okay. I’m not the only one at fault here...”, She gently placed a kiss on the top of her lover’s head, said lover was finally calming down a bit, she rested her head on her large girlfriend’s shoulder and just breathed. She really didn’t have much else to say, she remembered last night now. She had grown impatient and she’d begged for more, Jasper was merely complying to her wishes. Lapis blinked away another round of tears as she idly played with Jasper’s hair now feeling guilty for striking the other now, but she wouldn’t apologize, she figured what had happened happened ,but in reality it was she was a brat and truly hate being /wrong/.

Simultaneously they both inhaled and released a heavy sigh.  
“You should shower and dress…. it’s too early to know anything..since it happened just last night”, A large hand smoothed over an olive skinned back a few more times, causing the owner to scoot closer , nuzzling her head into the shoulder it was rested on.

Lapis stood quiet for awhile, she didn’t even acknowledge that Jasper had spoken, she was too deep in her current thoughts. Finally she spoke.

 

“Do you want to be parents?”.


	3. Chapter three

Two months or so had passed, and within that month they had found that Lapis was indeed pregnant. They both had been very nervous upon visiting the nearest drug store, it was as if they were teenagers all over again, fidgeting in front of the aisle that the condoms were on except this time it was a bit different,They were both older and now fidgeting and scratching at the back of their heads in front of the pregnancy test case. Why were these locked away in a case anyway. This annoyed Jasper, she sucked her teeth and quirked one of her brows, followed by folding her arms over her chest and tapping her foot.  
This was absolutely embarrassing, this meant that one of them would have to go get a salesperson to open the case for them, but then what? Neither of them knew which one was best and buying every brand would cost them far too much money. This meant they would have to ask questions.

“Okay, I’m not doing this”, The large blonde grumbled as she turned away from the case and was about to walk away when her arm was grabbed, Lapis was pouting up at her and holding firmly onto her arm with both of her hands.  
“You promised that we’d do this together”, She stomped one of her tiny feet before biting her bottom lip and tapping at the case. “We need one of these, so go get someone!”, she shouted before stomping her foot again.

“/We/ do not need one, /you/ need one and not even necessarily do you need one, we know you’re pregnant. I mean you can’t get into your jeans, you cry about everything and your appetite is bigger than mine, not to mention that you haven’t had a period in awhile…. this I know because you haven’t had a reason to /deny/ me, and might I add the sex is great, but I can’t keep up with how much you want it and where you want...I mean someone is bound to call the police, Lapis”. The blue haired woman was bright red by the end of her lover’s rant, she didn’t know whether she was more pissed off than embarrassed or just a combination of the two. Her hands were in fists, shoulders hunched and she trembled before she finally swatted the other’s arm a few times.

“Shut up and go find someone, you oaf!”. 

The larger of the two groaned as she left the aisle and began looking for someone to help them, eliminating people as she went along. She didn’t want some greasy teenage kid all up in their business and neither did she want Karen in cosmetics who didn’t even look like she wanted to be here.  
She did a one over the store once more before she found and older blonde woman, maybe mid thirties near the cold medicines. she cautiously alerted the woman about their situation and how they needed help, and the woman was very kind, gentle and earnest when it came to explaining to them how to use , what the signs meant and which brand was better than the other. She would also recommend prenatal vitamins and supplements for Lapis as well as cocoa butter for her tummy.

They both were so thankful to have found that woman, but were a little disappointed about leaving the store with more than they’d expected to get.

x

“There goes our take-out money”, Jasper mumbled to herself as she plopped onto the couch and began unbagging all of the vitamins and supplements lining them up on the coffee table.

“Get used to it”, Lapis chimed from the kitchen. “No more take-out money, not more drinking money, no more supporting your filthy stoner habits, which might I add I asked you to drop a month ago and you haven’t. No more gym money, and we definitely won’t have money to spend on two hundred dollar sneakers that you haven’t even worn”.

“They are not sneakers, they are Air Jordans, and limited edition Jays to boot ,Annndd I don’t have anymore filthy stoner habits thank you very much”.

Lapis gives Jasper the tiredest look she can muster as she holds up her phone and scrolls through a thread that she and Amethyst had. She didn’t even have to look at the screen to recite the texts back to her girlfriend.

“Ame: Aye Jay, You: Sup Ame, Ame: Nm chillin, aye I got bud, you down, You: You know I am, ‘bout to run to the store real quick, Ame: hmu when you get home, You: Aite. So don’t lie to me and say that you weren’t going to smoke with Amethyst”.

It was Jasper’s turn to flush now, she was embarrassed that she’d been caught lying but also she was agitated now that Lapis had gone through her phone, again. She grumbled as she rummaged the plastic bag from the drugstore, retrieving the pregnancy test. Once she had it, she turned to Lapis and threw it at her.

“Shut up. Gimme my phone and go pee on your dumb stick!”.

Rolling her sapphire eyes, Lapis tossed her lover her phone before she picked up the pregnancy test box and made a fart noise as she left the room.

“Grow up”, Jasper called after her but it was answered with another fart noise.

 

When Lapis finally made it to the bathroom she paced around for awhile making sure she had to go, but she felt nothing. Giving a heavy sigh she turned to the sink and turned the tap on, cupping her hands she filled it with water and quickly drank what had pooled into hands. She repeated the action a few more times before she finally had to go, It was if every minute movement made her have to go even more. She rubbed her thighs together and squirmed as she began ripping the box for the pregnancy test open.

Lapis held the wand between her lips and danced her jeans down to her ankles and flopped onto the toilet. She spread her legs and took the cap off of the wand angling it just right before she released an eager stream of urine. It felt euphoric almost, her eyelids fluttered and she bit her bottom lip until she finished. With her eyes closed she gave a heavy sigh and removed the wand sitting it on the counter near the sink so that she could wipe, flush and wash her hands.

Once that was done she attempted to pull her pants back up but they weren’t going. Lapis would gently pet her stomach and kick out of her pants leaving them on the bathroom floor, she was now irritated with them and didn't want to see the denim any longer. Good thing today was an underwear day for her because when she came out of the bathroom with the pregnancy test, Amethyst had already arrived. The tiny Maori was on the couch with Jasper’s cat ,Kahuna; she held the large ragdoll in her lap as she leaned forward and used the coffee table to roll on. Lapis’ vitamins and supplements hand been pushed to the side and replaced with all Amethyst’s smoking paraphernalia.  
Lapis’ eyebrow quirked as she looked over the situation and she clicked her tongue as she made her way to the kitchen in search of the larger of the two blondes. Jasper was there, she had her back to the livingroom and most of the kitchen.  
Because they couldn’t get take-out she’d decided to cook for them, nothing special, just Chicken Alfredo. She, herself did not fancy pasta much but she knew it was Lapis’ favorite.  
As she began distributing the pasta evenly into three plates she felt a tiny pair of arms hug around her waist, a cheek pressing against her back.  
Although the gesture was affectionate, Jasper tensed, she knew her lover well by now, whenever Lapis hugged her like this she was upset. Quickly she finished what she was doing and placed the pot into the sink so that she could turn around and hoist the other up, resting the tiny blue haired woman right on her forearms.

“What’s the matter”, she cooed to her in a babying tone, causing the other to look up at her but then lower her eyes and began drawing invisible circles on her shoulder with her free hand.

“I don’t want to stress the issue because then I’m the bad guy”, She pouted and continued her invisible doodling, her eyes following her finger before finally looking up to meet Amber one’s, which would keep staring at her until she finished what she had to say. “I don’t want you or Amethyst to smoke here… me breathing in that smoke could possibly hurt the baby...I’m not trying to cut down the time that you spend with your cousin, I just want a safe environment for our baby is all”,She blinked and looked away pouting.  
She was very aware that Amethyst did not like her and thought that she was announance taking up most of her older cousin’s time, and slightly it hurt her feelings, just slightly, but when push came to shove, she was the one carrying Jasper’s baby, not Amethyst, and Jasper usually gave her what she wanted.

Leaning in, Jasper kissed the pouted lips before she set her lover down back on her feet. “I’ll talk to her, Just eat here in the kitchen, and eat only your portion, I know how much is in each bowl!”, She wagged a large index finger at Lapis before she leaves the kitchen and made her way to the living room.


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulary used:
> 
> Kaore au e mārama = I don't understand  
> Ho intenzione di avere un bambino. Che benedizione! = I'm going to have a baby. What a blessing.  
> \-------------

The conversation with Amethyst did not blow over easily at all.  
Jasper had harmoniously came into the living room and asked Amethyst to put her things away, that was immediately an issue for her tiny cousin.

“What! why?”, the tiniest of three women shrilled, standing up on the couch and pointing an accusing finger.

“Because I said so.. you know Ame.. soon we’ll have a baby her--”, Before Jasper could finish her sentence, she was cut off by Amethyst’s snarky remark.

 

“You didn’t say so, your bitch said so! She has you so tightly wrapped around her little finger it’s unreal, yo”, She laughed as she jumped down off of the couch and began packing up her things, but she was still agitated nonetheless

“Amethyst I let you do a lot of things here that you can’t do at home, and I’m literally just asking you to respect my house and girlfriend and that’s too much for you? Seriously, what kind of fucking parent would I be if I raised my kid around drugs, alcohol and sex and shit like that. Like I wanna start things off right for the baby, I don’t wanna have to make up for shit we did wrong later on in their life”. 

The larger of the two heated women was pacing around behind the couch now her hands clenched into tight fists. Lapis wanted badly to help her girlfriend out but she knew better than to get in the way when the other was mad, it was best to just let her have her tantrum and calm herself down, but calm was not a possibility with Amethyst still in the house, especially when she still had something snappy to say that would further piss Jasper off.

Hazel eyes followed the pacing giant, She truly couldn’t understand how her favorite cousin, the literal supersized version of herself could have changed so much in a couple of months; puffy lips curled into a smirk, this was a game of sorts for the tiny Maori, she was pissed off and angry so she would continue provoking her cousin, who’s mind was too clouded to see that she was being toyed with.  
“Jay, you fucking changed, you used to be so cool and down but you're a fucking casual these days”.

Jasper bit her bottom lip and her hands opened as if she were imitating claws, she then closed her eyes and chuckled before she opened them and focused them on Amethyst,

“Yeah once a-fucking-gain, I’m having a kid, at some fucking point it’s time to grow the fuck up, it’s like you’re simple or you’ve just fucking smoked yourself stupid”, She gestures, tapping her index and middle finger on her own temple, “ I literally asked you to just not smoke here and that’s the end of the world for you, like are you fucking jealous or what? it doesn't take a fucking rocket scientist to realize that drugs and infants don’t mix. I’m simply fucking asking, don’t bring weed to my house, don’t smoke weed in my house, don’t do fucking coke at my house, don’t eat up all my fucking food, don’t leave your shit everywhere and don’t call the mother of my kid a bitch, when she’s done nothing to you. You can smoke, drink snort and sell whatever you want outside of my house. Amethyst this shit is fucking elementary…...Kaore au e mārama”,

The shorter blonde didn’t have anymore snide comments and she didn’t even want to look at her cousin and especially not Lapis, so she picked up her pack and put it on her back and quietly showed herself to the door, making sure to slamming it behind her.

When the other left ,Jasper couldn’t help but exhale and make her way back to the kitchen where Lapis was. She came over and stood in front of the blue haired woman and pressed her forehead to her chest exhaling again.

Lapis gently and carefully pet her lover’s head with her free hand. She’d finished her pasta through the whole debacle and was now just holding the pregnancy test wand that had finally developed. There was a pink plus sign in the oval window on the wand. She held it in her lap so that Jasper could see it.  
Once she saw it, she pulled away only to come right back in for a passionate kiss, placing a large hand on Lapis’ tummy, which made the blue haired woman smile and bite her bottom lip before she mumble, “Ho intenzione di avere un bambino. Che benedizione!”

“Yeah yeah yeah and spicy meatball to you too”, Jasper snickered before kissing Lapis, who wasn’t pleased with her mockery. Even though she kissed back she slapped the other’s arm.


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby shopping proves to more stressful than one might imagine it to be.  
> TW Dysphoria

The next few weeks were spent entirely on preparing for the baby, they’d bought every and anything they thought their baby might need : bottles, diapers, clothing, a crib, a rocking chair, a walker, a highchair, shoes, a diaper genie, bottle warmer, pacifiers, shampoos, lotions, literally everything they could get their hands on.  
Things seemed to be going swimmingly, for awhile at least,until a lot of their baby purchases began leading to arguments. Lapis wanted to go the all organic route; breastfeeding, cloth diapers, homegrown and made baby foods, home remedies, meanwhile Jasper wanted to store buy everything, it if read ‘organic’ on the label that was good enough for her.

They’re disagreement in the baby section of the department store started with Lapis pestering Jasper with a baby manual of sorts while the larger of the two women tried to pick out bottles and nipples.  
“Jasper, those aren’t right, did you even check to see if they’re BPA free? or what month those type of nipples are for? You can’t just buy stuff you know, the manual says we have to pick precisely if we even choose to use bottles for feeding.”

The blonde ground her teeth but she took her girlfriend’s advice and began reading the packaging more carefully, before tossing it into their cart.

“We don’t need that many bottles or that much formula, I want to breastfeed, according to the manual people say that’s best for the baby to get all the vitamins and nutrients it needs, also it’s good for bonding purposes”, Lapis was more so speaking out loud at this point because she’d tucked the manual under one of her armpits as she began cupping her own breast to try and gauge if they’d gotten any bigger.

The Blue haired woman rambled on a bit longer about her findings in the book before her girlfriend finally snapped at her.

“Bae! Please!”, She all but growled as she whirled around to look at the other, who jolted, she was not expecting her girlfriend to react that way.” We can do your organic thing too but I want to be apart of feeding the baby too and I don’t exactly have the necessary parts for breastfeeding also, it’s weird to me.. so lemme just do this.. please”. Jasper was flustered and very mixed emotion about the subject at this point, she licked her lips before biting the bottom one as she scratched at the back of her head.

Lapis pouted and folded her arms over her chest as she stood with all her weight resting on one leg. She raised one of her hands and the index finger on that hand as she opened her mouth to retort but she fingered it’d be better if she didn’t press the issue any longer, instead she went off to find onesies bring two back to ask her girlfriend for suggestions.

“Which one”, She asked, holding a pink one in her right hand and a blue in her left. Jasper, who’d moved onto car seats and carriers turned to see what her girlfriend was asking about, she stared at the choices before she scrunched her face in a displeased way.

“Neither? How about white or yellow”.

“No, I think these are precious”, Her blue dyed eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the tinsy clothing.

“We don’t even know the sex of the baby yet, besides pink and blue are such gendered colors nowadays, I don’t really want to do that… I mean we can always try to do the vice versa thing but I’d rather stick to neutral colors”.

“I..uhhh! okay.. why can’t we just do this the normal way?”, Lapis had spoke too soon, and she knew she'd screwed up, it became even more apparent to her when Jasper who was now leaning on the shopping cart straightened and glared at her.

The larger of the two shook her head before letting out a sarcastic laugh.

“What exactly about this”, She pointed to herself and then the other “Is /normal/ Lapis? You’re having a baby by your girlfriend who really isn’t all /girl/ by societal norms at least, and you want to have a /normal/ pregnancy and child rearing experience….what the hell is normal at this point? I think we’re way past /normal/, yeah?”.

Lapis’ nostrils flared as she bit at her bottom lip, using her right index finger and thumb to scratch at her left one. The back of her throat burned and her eyes stung, she was trying her best not cry. She hadn’t meant for it to come out that way at all. A hitched breath was taking before she spoke again.

 

“I didn’t mean…”

 

“Whatever!”, Jasper snapped before she turned herself and the cart around to walk away.

The smaller of the two women frowned as warm streams began to pour down her cheeks, she kept herself quiet for the most part as she followed after the other, holding onto the back of her shirt with one hand and rubbing at her face with the other.

The end of their shopping trip and the ride home were all spent in silence, except the occasional hiccup or sniffle from Lapis, who Jasper was trying her hardest to ignore, she felt like she should be the one crying and not the other way around.

Whenever they arrived home, they unloaded the car in unison but somehow managed to still not talk to one another. Once they’d brought everything inside they began assembling the things that need to be assembled under these silent circumstances. When the job was done Jasper went to sit on their couch and Lapis followed, she let her girlfriend get comfortable before she sat right next to her, resting her head on the strong chest. She thought for sure that the blonde would push her away or get up to leave the couch but she didn’t stir, she just blankly stared at the tv.

Lapis couldn’t take the silence between them any longer, she took one of Jasper’s hands with both of hers as she spoke, choosing to steer away from today’s earlier topic.

“I want to use the gym as a nursery”. 

There was no answer, but the hand she was holding laced with one of her own.

It was definitely a start of the other coming around to her again, this she was certain of.


	6. Chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulary:
> 
> Stai Zitta = Shut up  
> È buono = That's good
> 
> \-------------------------------------

Another of their arguments had been the home gym.

Lapis had broken the lease of her apartment, thanks to Jasper who’d made a cameo when she was talking to the landlord, who was trying to give her a hard time when it came to the paper work. All it took was a few shoulder rolls,and the infamous knuckle cracking gesture and Lapis was allowed to sign the lease termination document and begin moving her things out. She never did fully furnish her apartment so the move into Jasper’s condo was easy, a few boxes was all it took. A day or so and all her things were sorted out in the condo and thus the gym argument began.

Their baby needed a nursery after all, and when the baby grew the nursery could them be turned into a room, no way was she going to be talked into turning a former storage room into their child’s nursery and future room and if Jasper wouldn’t comply she’d have to do it herself.

Lapis tied her hair back into a tiny bun and used bobby pins to pin her bangs out of her face, she rolled up the sleeves on her oversized shirt and stuck her tongue out with determination as she began moving some of the weights and the least heavy equipment out into the hall, stopping every now and again to catch her breath and stroke her pudging stomach.

She was just about to start moving something else when she heard the front door slam, followed by the sound of thudding. Jasper was home, she’d gone off to work for a few hours and since nothing was really happening there, she decided to pick up dinner and head home. She thudded her way into the kitchen to place the bags she was carrying down on the counter and quirked an eyebrow as she turned her attention to the living room. No Lapis. Odd. The smaller of the two was usually lounging on the couch, laptop or phone in hand searching for more things to buy for the baby or phone to her ear, probably talking to Peridot while stroking the cat, the fact that she was not there bothered the blonde. Her lips twisted with displeasure and she went to look around, calling out to her lover, “Lapis! Bae, are you home?”. Her own question caused her to rummage her pocket for her cellphone, she hadn’t missed a text had she? Jasper took a quick glance at the device before looking back up and good thing she had otherwise she would have run right into the clutter of fitness equipment in the hallway.

“Lapis!”, She hissed the other’s name out and began craning her neck and standing on her tip toes to see into the room, she couldn’t see her but she knew she was in there.

The first time she heard Jasper call out to her, she hid behind the nearest thing to her, the curtains. Sure, her feet were showing but she hadn’t really thought any of this out, the moving the equipment or what she’d do when her girlfriend came home, to her knowledge Jasper was still pissed off at her.

A few moments of struggling to get past the blockade and Jasper was finally in what used to be her gym, she stomped her way over to the curtains, where she could see a tiny pair of blue sock clad feet, she tugged the curtains back and could only glare down at her small girlfriend, before she finally made words. 

“What are you doing?”. She groused out, reaching for Lapis only to have her hand slapped away.

“I told you I want this room to be the nursery, and so that’s what I’m doing, I wanted all of this out!”, She glared back and stood her ground expecting more of a spat, yet it never came, Jasper could only chuckled before she leaned down and kissed the top of Lapis’ head, which surprised the tiny woman. She blinked a few times before furrowing her brows in confusion.

“I wasn’t asking what are you doing as if asking you what you’re doing with my gym equipment, I’m asking what are you doing moving all this shit around, it’s heavy, What if something would have happened while I was away?”. She frowned at her before poking her forehead. Lapis had a snarky retort for her but decided it was better not to dish it out, it’d been a whole month since they’d truly spoken to one another and she did not want to elongate the sentence.

“I was ignoring you the other day when you said it ,but I heard you I was just trying to figure out where to put all this, and I guess I’ll have to figure that out today since you’re so determined”. She sighed rubbing at the back of her head as she looked around the room.

“Do you really need any of this, though? You have a gym membership and our complex has a gym that you can go to..”, She tilted her head as she looked up at her girlfriend who’d suddenly turned away from her a bit, it was a truly innocent question. 

“I feel more comfortable working out at home…”, Jasper mumbled out, causing Lapis to purse her lips and rub at her arm soothingly. 

“I’m sor-” 

“It’s fine “, She quickly interjected before giving a heavy sigh and looking over the room again, bringing her index and thumb up to rest on her chin. “I’m gonna keep my dumbbells but I guess we can sell the rest of the equipment, we’ll be able to pay for more expenses that way”

“Only if you want to”, Lapis smiled at her still rubbing her arm. She went on rubbing her chin for a bit longer before she finally nodded.

“Yeah, let’s make a nursery”.

With both of them, it took no time to clear out the room and with the help of a certain smartphone app all the equipment was gone by the end of the night. They would pause construction of the nursery to have their dinner, sitting in the empty room as they ate and stared at the walls trying to figure out what color scheme to go with. Lapis favored blue and Jasper wanted orange, but both colors seemed a bit too busy for a newborn. They went back and forth calling out different colors to one another before they agreed on a pastel or powdered yellow.  
Custard, Lapis explained it as causing Jasper to shake her head and rolled her eyes.

When dinner was done they made a trip down to the local hardware store and found the paint they wanted, the shade was named custard to Lapis’ excitement. They would buy other the things such as : rolling brushes, a paint tray and blue tape. The nursery was going to have striped walls, white and custard, custard curtains and white furniture. They didn’t know just yet how they would decorate the walls until Jasper accidently placed one of her hands white painting. This gave her an idea. She painted over where her hand had been before she ran off to get something she’d swore she’d left behind at the hardware store.

Lapis shrugged and continued painting, she was sure the other would come back and thirty minutes later she did, grinning like a cheshire cat. She’d bought two pints of paint, orange and blue. Quickly, as if her idea would escape her head, she poured the colors into a second paint tray. She pressed her left hand into the orange and then on the wall over the crib, she turned to her girlfriend still smiling.

Lapis burst into a fit of giggles before she nodded. The message was received, she placed her right hand in the blue and placed it on the wall near Jasper’s, still giggling she leaned in to kissed the other.

The kiss was short and just as goofy as they were being now.

Simultaneously they removed their hands from the wall, turned and took a few steps back to admire their work. They were silent, but it was a pleasant silence before Jasper spoke breaking said silence.

“And we’ll put the baby’s handprint right in the middle”. Lapis scrunched her nose as she smiled up at her girlfriend.

“When did you get so mushy?”.

“Oh Stai zitta!”, She pouted playfully.

“Ah! È Buono!”, Her eyes widened and she slapped the other’s arm leaving a blue handprint, she’d completely forgotten that the paint was on her hand until she lifted it, she looked at the print and up to Jasper who merely shook her head before she bursted into another fit of laughter.


	7. Chapter seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for a new chapter. I have been working my ass off at work in my promoted position and things have just been hectic! ;; v ;;  
> !!This chapter contains Racial conflicts/ Race mention, Mental Abuse, Abortion mention and Abortion attempt!!  
> Peridot makes her debut in this chapter!
> 
> And I would like to apologize before for the abrupt conclusion to the chapter but I wanted to give you guys something since it's been awhile;;
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Make sure to kudos and comment ♥ ♥ ♥  
> XXX

Lapis was way into her third trimester and was showing more and more. These days she usually would lie around her and Jasper’s condo with the company of Amethyst who was now again allowed in the condo, solely for the purpose of entertaining Lapis, who was still quite iffy about her company and for good reason.  
It was as if Amethyst prided herself on getting under Lapis’ skin, her snide comments here and there about her weight, how much she was eating and recently her and the larger woman’s relationship status was tiring to say the least.

The blue haired woman rubbed her temples, before bringing one of her hands down to rub her swollen belly, it was a habit that she’d picked up over the few months that’d gone by.

x  
“...Okay but hear me out…. Our family will never accept you? They’ve just barely gotten over Jasper’s… deal and she’s blood related. I mean it’s great you think she..” Air quotations “loves you.. but Maori, Native Hawaiians, Koreans...Pacific Islanders in general.. we are very family orientated...love or nah..you aint gonna be welcome in with open arms just cause you're with Jay”. Amethyst snickered before stuffing her face with the popcorn that she and Lapis were supposed to be sharing.  
Lapis quirked her eyebrow before rolling her eyes and sitting up a bit more so that she could retort, being way past the point of being the mature one.

 

“.. That’s really racist.. you’re implying because I’m not Pacific Islander that my family is not family orientated? I’m Italian! We’re like the most family orientated europeans? Do not confuse me with mainlanders”.

“No no no slow your roll, Blue. Not racist, I have no systematic power over you and you are not oppressed. so not racist, discriminative, yes. prejudice maybe?”, Amethyst wagged one of her tiny acrylic nailed fingers in Lapis’ face while she corrected her,

“At any rate, she does love me and that’s all that matters”, The Italian lifted her chin so that her nose was in the air as if to gesture the sound ‘hmph’.

“Did she tell you that? Has she ever said it? Are you going off of just because she buys you things and let’s you do as you please? I hope not. I mean honestly Lauren, I know we don’t get along all that well but I know my cousin, nothing is ever set in stone with her, she’s more than likely trying to make the best of a shit situation”. Acrylic nails clicked against an iphone screen as Amethyst was texting while she spoke to the other.

“...It’s Lapis”, She corrected her but that was all she had to say for now, that stung. she was so sure that her girlfriend loved her, but had she been misreading her? Was Jasper truly unhappy?  
She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and she pursed her lips as she began rubbing her belly in a nervous fashion.

“I mean if she hasn’t told you she loves you or proposed or nothing like that how do you know? Like what if all this baby junk is too much pressure on her, I mean she’s still in the middle of transitioning this extra bit could be like the straw that breaks the camel's back.. like She’s gone all the time, barely calls, she’s grumpy as fuck when she does come home and you guys always argue over baby junk. Maybe you should like.. you know not have it”, The tiny blonde finally looked up from her phone and over to Lapis as she idly chewed on a piece of gum she’d popped into her mouth.

The blue haired woman kept her eyes averted from the blonde as she picked at her nails. “..Well-”, before she could actually pool her thoughts into a sentence she was interrupted by Amethyst answering her phone with a shrieked and over dramatic “Whaaaaaat?”.

The tinier of the two stood up on the couch before she bounce off of it and ran over to the condo’s door, slipping her flip flops back on.

“Yo Blue! I gotta make a drop off, I’ll be back and like maybe an hour or so? Don’t tell Jay, this will be real quick”, she dashed about gathering her things. Once she was certain she had all her things, she tossed her backpack onto her back and darted out, still screaming into her phone.

The door slammed behind her and Lapis waited for the sound of the elevator or the door that lead to the stairs to slam before she finally fell apart, burying her face into one of the pillows on the couch, she began sobbing, one hand still resting on her stomach, rubbing in circles.  
Poor Lapis, cried her eyes and heart out for what felt like forever before she grew angry, she tossed the pillow aside and got up grabbing her phone. She wanted to call her large girlfriend and give her a piece of her mind but that decision led her to think of what Amethyst had said about them always fighting. Biting her bottom lip as she thought and scrolled through her phone she formulated an idea.

She tapped the screen on her smartphone so that it will dial the contact that she chose, the phone seemed to ring and ring without answer but she was determined, so she stayed on the line, using the allotted time to brush her hair, wipe at her face and put her shoes on. Lapis was gathering things into a backpack, when a rasped yet high pitched voice answered.

“You're ruining my concentration!”, The voice piped. Lapis couldn't help the smile that curled onto her lips.

“I’m sorry but I need you..I need you to take me somewhere”, fingernails were nibbled at nervously as she waited for her friends response. On the other end of the line there was a sigh and some rustling before a “Yeah alright, where to?”.

She absolutely did not want to jeopardize her little maneuver by telling her friend exactly where she wanted to go, so she would keep it nice and vague.

“I need to go to Kapolei”, Lapis ran her tongue over her own lips as she held the phone tighter, her heart pounded and she waited again. The pausing in the conversation was just too much for her.  
“Fine, lemme just throw on some pants, meet me in the parking garage”, She bounced happily when there was an agreement, which was odd, one shouldn’t be so chipper about what she had in mind.

X

It took no time for her to meet her ’friend’ in the parking garage. The bronze, ebony haired woman stood a few inches shortr than her friend, who she sighed at upon seeing her, she ruffled her hand through her own ebony hair that was sloppily held back by a headband before she keyed in the code to unlock the doors to her car. 

She got into the driver’s seat and buckled up and Lapis followed suit, getting into the passenger seat and buckling her own seat belt,making sure to adjust it about herself a few times.

They were both quiet while they rode in the car until Lapis spoke.

 

“Thanks for this Peri, um.. yeah thanks”, the blue haired woman rubbed her left arm with her right hand, before she turned to look out the window giving a sigh, which was answered by another sigh, Peridot ruffling through her own hair again.

“Why Kapolei? You don’t know anyone outside of Waipahu”, She took green eyes from the road for a split second so that she could look at Lapis who visibly tensed up.

“I need… to have a procedure done”, Her sad eyes finally were pulled away from the passing scenery to look into the ones that were all but staring at her. Peridot shook her head as she continued to drive, she was going the complete opposite direction of Kapolei, purposefully of course.

“So.. why this.. so suddenly? I thought you were happy with having a baby. Lapis have you forgotten your family in Malta, who you send ultrasound photos to… who have been sending you flowers and gifts for the baby?”, Peridot was slowly cruising at this point.

“No..I havent forgotten.. it’s just, I really don’t want to pressure Jasper into anything, Amethyst said-”

“That’s the problem right there! Amethyst said. Lapis, she’s probably fucking with you, why would you listen to anything she has to say. One, she doesn’t even like you, Two she’s jealous and a fucking basehead, who’s the true burden on Jasper. She’s been on Jasper’s coat tail since highschool, and Jasper has always had to put her neck out for her…. You’re gonna throw away, your child, your relationship for something she told you? Where the hell is that big oaf, have you even talked to her about it”, Peridot’s voice was a rollercoaster of pitches as spoke to Lapis, she was baffled, confused and angered about the current events.

“W-well no I haven’t talked to her, she’s been working a lot and she’s always tired and I don’t wanna poke and prod her about things that she probably doesn’t care to hear about...I’m so hot and cold, my emotions jumping all over the place.. I must be annoying her”, There was a sniffle and Lapis began rubbing at her eyes.

“You don’t know that! You have not talked to her, you can not just assume things and go off of those assumptions and you most definitely can not go off what a fucking junky tells you. Relationships don’t work like that,.. I mean yeah I have not actually dated anyone but I still kinda know what I’m talking about”, She took a quick glance over at Lapis before she sat up in her seat and turned her turning signal on, turning left when it was her turn to do so.

“You.. you’re a scientist.. that works with plants, what do you care about abortion..”, the blue haired woman snapped, she was a bit hysterical now.

“I know that in your case it’s wrong and I wont take you there or stand by and let you kill your baby that I know you want”, She countered calmly, choosing not to yell, hoping that it might defuse the situation that’d escalated far too quickly.

“It’s not even a baby yet, it probably still looks like a sea monkey”, She folded her arms over her chest and pouted as tears poured down her face.

Peridot shook her head, she couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her.

“Stop it, you’re not getting rid of sea monkey. You, me and sea monkey are gonna go have lunch and hang out and when Jasper comes home tonight, you have to talk to her about what’s going on, and next time I see her I’m going to kick her ass for leaving you around Amethyst, I mean for fuck sake”.

xxx


	8. Hiatus

Thanks so much for sticking around guys! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. but I will have to go on a little hiatus!  
My courses have started and I'm working as well so I have a full plate right now but I promise I will update as soon as I can!

Thanks, 

 

KKJ


End file.
